Purple and Red
by EddyPM
Summary: The war has been won. Tali goes back to Rannoch to help rebuild. She is delighted to learn that Kal isn t dead, but perhaps she feels relieved for some reason other than loosing her long-time friend. Could the period of peace start something between this Admiral and her red suited soldier? Tali/Kal, slight AU.
1. Chapter 1

Tali thought about all the times Shepard had come to save her. First at the Citadel, when she was running from the Shadow Broker`s assassins. She was so naïve back then. She remembered the woman with the fiery red hair bursting through a door of where she was holding the meeting with the "informants", with a sniper-rifle wielding turian and the biggest Krogan she had ever seen with her. She tossed the salarians that her mine thrown in the air like two ragadolls. She felt afraid of the woman, but she had approached her with weapons holstered and had… talked to her. The first person outside of the fleet to ever have talked to her. Then she was off saving the galaxy, and she felt part of a family.

Then, when she thought that her commander and friend was dead, she came back, and saved her from that quite literal hell in Haestrom. She was so relieved to see her again. She needed to apologize for the last time they had talked. She had regretted leaving Shepard behind to continue her mission. Once she was offered another spot on the new Normandy, she happily obliged.

She wondered if Shepard would come save her this time, with Harbinger`s beam coming straight at her.

00000

She saw the cracks on her visor as her eyes jolted open. She was underneath a rather big pile of rubble. She could see the sky, covered in clouds, through a rock that was on top of her. Her chest heaved up and down, trying to draw breath, but the pressure the rubble was making on her chest made it much harder than it should. She saw something fly by.

Something big.

Was that Harbinger?

It must have been her damaged brain and broken mind playing with her. She was hallucinating. Probably from the lack of air.

Tali slowly closed her eyes, slipping into a deep slumber that she did not expect to wake up from.

"This is it, then. I… I… guess that house on the beach will have to wait… forever."

Her eyes closed. She took one last big intake through her helmet, and felt the world around her deafen.

Then, the weight on her chest eased up a little. And again. Slowly, she felt the rocks on top of her being removed. Her breathing became less ragged. She opened her eyes again. She saw a quarian, holding a red assault rifle, clad in a red enviro-suit. He took turns between firing from his rifle and taking rocks out of Tali. She closed her eyes again. When she opened them again, she was being carried in the quarian`s arms. He had slug his assault rifle in his back, and was now carrying her with one arm on her back and another in behind her knees. She looked up at her running savior. She was still groggy from receiving a reaper blast right in her face…mask… whatever. She could still hear him, though, as he ran back the way she came:

- Come on, Tali, don`t die on me! You can`t die here! – he kept saying, as he ran with all the strength that he could muster in his legs.

She let her arms go limp. She smiled under her helmet. She knew that quarian. She could faintly remember him. From the fleet. That was him. She closed her eyes.

"Kal…"

00000

She woke up in a med bay, lying down in a bunk. She slowly sat up, grateful that there were no restraints on her wrists. She managed to look around. The med-bay she was in clearly wasn`t the Normandy`s. It had too many beds to be so.

And too many bodies lying in such beds.

She could see turians, asari, humans, salarians, even the eventual Krogan in their beds. Some had cuts and bruises, others were missing arms and legs. The bay stretched for what seemed like many meters to her left, and to her left was a door. She was surprised, however, when she saw who was sitting on a chair next to her bed.

Kal was there, his arms crossed over his chest and his head slumped on his chest. She gasped in surprise.

- Kal! – she almost scream. He jumped on his chair.

- Wh…What happened ?– he said, gripping the sides of his chair. – Are we under attack?

Tali was shocked, both by the fact that she was still alive and for the fact that Kal was too. Last she had heard of him, he had given up on a chance of extraction to save a turian comn relay; he and his team had died, but had managed to get the relay up and running, saving countless lives on Palaven. Now, he was here, alive, sitting on a chair, sleeping like nothing had happened. She was relieved… and confused.

- Kal, it`s me! – she said, as his head frantically waved left and right looking for the source of the scream. He stopped and looked at her.

- Oh, you are finally awake, ma`am. – he said, calming down. Tali inwardly sighed at his politeness.

- Yes, I am. Where am I? What happened?

- You were blasted right off your feet by that big Reaper when you and Shepard were charging toward that beam. You were lucky you survived.

- Okay, that answers half of my question.

- Sorry. – he said. – You are on the Destiny`s Ascension medical wing. We brought you here after I found you on the rubble.

"Rubble? What rubble?" she thought. She forced her mind back to her last memories before she fainted. She remembered the pang of anxiety when she, Shepard and Garrus stepped out of the transport vehicle and saw Harbinger land menacingly by the beam. She remembered the adrenaline rush when they were running toward the giant Reaper…

Reaper…

"Keelah!"

Kal! Where is Shepard? What happened? Are she and Garrus alive?

Kal put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. The monitor next to her showed that her heartbeat had increased in frequency, her breathing had become more intensified and that a sudden adrenaline surge had flooded her veins.

- Ma`am… we won. – he said, simply.

She looked at him, awestruck. They… had won? Shepard had managed it? No more Reapers?

- We won? – she asked, to receive a nod from Kal. – We won. We won! Oh, Kal, WE WON!

She lunged to hug him. She could feel tears streaming down her covered face. He awkwardly opened his arms, not sure of what to do when she reached him. He slowly settled and hugged her back. They were stuck in a strange position, with Tali`s upper body out of the bed, forming a bridge between her still resting lower half and Kal`s shoulder. She didn't mind the pain in her back from the sudden effort. She was euphoric.

- But… - she said, breaking the hug. – Where is Shepard?

- Commander Shepard is on the Emergency section of this med-bay, ma`am. She took the full hit from the attack, but she somehow managed to climb up to the citadel and destroy all the Reapers. They found her back on Earth, when they sent in teams to recover bodies afterwards. She was breathing, but barely. They rushed her here.

- Why here? Why not the Normandy?

The Normandy didn`t have the equipment necessary to bring her back. From what I have heard, she is better now, but she will still be in bed for several weeks before she is able to walk on her own.

Tali`s released the breath she had been holding. She had been worried about her Commander. No, not her Commander.

Her friend.

- What about Garrus? – she said. One of the last things she remembered was Garrus giving her a nod before they began running. That turian was always calm, and it bugged her sometimes. But his reassurance had been a welcome present, right before they rode unto the still open jaws of death, waiting for them to close and kill them in a moment`s notice

- See for yourself. – Kal said, pointing to the bunk on her left.

She spun her head. Lying next to her, Garrus was still asleep. His monitors showed that his heart was stable. He had bandages all over his body, but his face was largely undamaged.

"Good. Shepard may like scars, but I bet he wouldn't want to push his luck."

She chuckled at her own joke. Then she turned back to Kal. Before she could ask, he raised a finger, anticipating her question.

- Before you ask, the rest of the Normandy`s team is alive and kicking. They had severely less injuries then the three of you, so they are already up on their feet. They came to visit you earlier. They offered to watch over you, but I can handle myself.

She laughed. Then she noted that there was another question on her ind that needed a straight answer from her friend.

- Kal, the last time I read anything about you, it said that you were dead. Dead. How are you still here?

He was visibly shaken by the question. He sunk back in the chair. He sighed.

- They thought I was dead along the rest of my squad. Wrong again. – his voice had lost his usual tone. – Old Kal here still pulls through.

- Why are you sad about it?

- It`s just that… - he began. – Tali, those were my men. We agreed to die so that that relay could be up again. Not being with them seems… dishonorable.

She understood what he meant. He had vowed to give his life so that they could have gained a little edge on their battle against the Reapers. He had survived, though, while the rest of his squad had perished. He felt ashamed of not being with them. She put a hand on his bicep.

- Kal, I…

Right as she was about to say something to try to cheer him up, a doctor came into the room. He looked toward the salarian, and the salarian looked back at Tali.

- Ah, Miss Zorah. – he started, checking a datapad he held in his three fingered hand. – You are already awake. Though you shouldn`t be..

- I have known this girl for a long time, doctor. She never really could lay down and enjoy some rest. – Kal teased, earning him a playful slap.

- Mm-hmm. I see. Well, the head-doctor told me to let you go as soon as you had woken up. Seeing how that seems to be the case,

- Seeing how that seems to be the case, you are both free to go. Admiral Zora, Spectre Reegar. – he said, dismissing them and walking down the aisle to check on other beds.

Tali stretched, right before what the doctor had said hit her. She slowly looked at Kal. He chuckled and got up. She could see that the Spectre emblem was now on his right shoulder. Her jaw dropped. He offered her a hand.

- Since when? How? Why you didn`t…?

- Wait, wait. One question at a time. When? When you were sleeping. It might not seem like it, but it`s been two weeks. How? They simply called me after I brought you in and told me I was to be named the first quarian spectre. Simple as that. Why didn`t I tell you? As much as I hate to admit it, you were in a coma… ma`am.

She slapped his hand playfully out of the way. Kal`Reegar, the fist quarian spectre. Who better for the position? She got up on her feet. Stretching once again, she heard a satisfying pop from her vertebra adjusting. She groaned in approval. It seemed like years since she had last walked. She took her first bumbling step.

Perhaps she had gotten up too fast. She felt her foot trip beneath her. She had to grab Kal`s shoulder to keep her balance. He chuckled. When she finally managed to walk on her own, the two walked out of the bay.

Tali looked at Kal. He was walking right beside her. Her old friend had returned, Shepard and Garrus were alive, all of her friends had survived. She let out a sigh.

After all those painful months.

After all that suffering.

After that chaos.

They had won.

Keelah, did it feel good to say that.


	2. Chapter 2

The door swooshed open. Tali stepped inside the white Emergency wing. Kal had agreed to stay outside, so that she could talk to Shepard alone. The room was filled with strange machines and tools such as scalpels and disinfectant gels. Tali gave another hesitant step toward the bed in the centre of the room. There, laid a human woman, head covered by a red helmet of hair.

Jane Shepard was looking out of the window toward the galaxy she had just saved. Tali slowly approached her, not wanting to disturb her rest.

- You don`t need to be that careful, Tali – she suddenly said, in her usual voice.

Tali sighed, a smile on her face. At least she was awake. Tali was afraid she had had entered when her friend was sleeping. Shepard turned to face her. Her usual green eyes were hadn`t changed visually, but Tali was sure they didn`t carry that worry and depression that had been so apparent in the past months. They now carried relief and hope.

Tali took a seat next to the bed. Shepard grabbed her hand.

- How have you been, sleepyhead? – Shepard asked. – Haven`t heard of you in a while.

- Oh, you know how it goes. Besides the part of being in a coma for two weeks, I feel great.

They laughed at that. Tali recognized that Sheaprd`s laugh wasn`t the mess of sarcasm and emptiness it had become. Instead, it was her usual laugh, light-hearted and unpreoccupied.

They stayed in silence after the laughter died. Tali saw a tear trickle down Jane`s face.

- We finally won, Tali. – she said. – Gods, I feel so good about it all. We managed to save almost everyone.

- Going on turian logic again, Shepard?

- Shh, don`t say that. – Shepard urged her. Then, her eyes bulged. – Is… is Garrus okay?

Tali nodded. Jane fell back on the bed, letting out an almighty sigh of relief.

- Thank God.

- He`s still sleeping like a baby, though. His face doesn`t seem to be all that much worse. Considering his natural face, that is…

Another laughter sparked between the two of them. Over the course of the years, Jane had been a sister to Tali. In fact, all of the Normandy had become sort of a surrogate family to her. Garrus had become her brother, Chawkwas a motherly figure, Joker had become an annoying yet entertaining and lovable cousin, EDI her voice of conscience… all of them, united, had ended the Reaper War. And now they could finally rest.

- Ah, I miss the big guy. Doctor said I can`t leave bed at least for another two weeks. Lucky you. You did the sensible thing and played dead. Me? Oh, I had to go play the damn hero again. – she said, earning another bout of laughter. Tali then realized she hadn`t asked what had happened.

Shepard, how exactly did you manage to shut down an almighty race of ancient machines?

- Well, it`s strange to say, Tali. Even I don`t remember it. It seems like it was a dream. The Catalist was…

She relayed everything to Tali. It was hard to believe indeed. A child? Destroying the Geth and EDI? Synthesizing organic and synthetic life?

- Kal told me the Catalist just fired a shockwave that transmitted through all the relays. He didn`t tell me they had been destroyed. And, as far as I know, the Geth and EDI are fine. I stopped by to say hello to her and Joker again.

- Kal? You mean Reegar?

Tali crooked her head to the side. Didn`t she know?

- Yes, Kal`s alive. And he has been appointed the first quarian Spectre.

- I bet now I`m not the only one waiting to get out of here, now am I?

- Shepard! – Tali said, looking back at the door, to check if it hadn`t opened and Reegar wasn`t standing right behind her. She thanked her luck that she had to hide behind her mask, or else Shepard would have seen her blush furiously at that.

- What? – Shepard asked, teasingly. – You know it`s true.

Tali knew she was right. After they had picked her up on Haestrom, Tali had kept in contact with Kal through the extranet. She even sent him a message right before they had gone through the Omega-4 relay. After Shepard had been grounded back on Earth, Kal had been doing missions far too often for them to speak regularly, so they had continued extranet contact.

She had been distraught when she received the news that Kal had died in Palaven, and was more than overjoyed to see that he wasn`t dead just yet.

- What are you two doing next, Tali? – Shepard said, changing the subject, not wanting her friend to be uncomfortable.

- We are probably going back to Rannoch. Kal will try to get the Council to give him a period of time in which he will can on rebuilding the homeworld.

- Let me guess, you are going straight to the beachfront?

- What can I do? – Tali said, standing up. – It`s a buyers market.

Shepard laughed, before they said their own goodbyes. Shepard promised to go visit her when she could walk again. Tali thanked her and walked to the door. Kal was waiting for her.

- Took care of your issues? – he teased.

- Bosh`tet.

- I know, I know. Now. Stay right here. – he said, putting his hands on her shoulder. – While I go sort things out with the Council.

She nodded, and he casually strolled outside the med-bay. She leaned against a wall and waited for him to come back. She felt good about having him back. She hadn`t managed to sleep in the night after Shepard had come down to engineering to tell her about Kal`s death. She had cried so much that evening. When Shepard had come to visit her in the lounge, after Horizon, she wasn`t just toasting Miranda. Hell, Miranda didn`t even come close to who she was toasting.

She was toasting to his sacrifice.

00000

After a few minutes, Kal returned, with a hand on his visor. She uncrossed her arms and walked up to him.

- So, how did it go? – she asked.

- Well, there`s good news and bad news.

"Keelah, aren`t there always?"

- What`s that? – she asked

- The good news is that I can and will be returning to Rannoch with you, Admiral Zora. – he said. – But the bad news is that I have been assigned to be your bodyguard.

She tilted her head to the side, almost laughing at him.

- Kal, since when that`s bad news?

He seemed off with the question.

- What do you mean, ma`am?

- Will I have to give up in making you call me Tali?

- Probably, ma`am. But back to the matter at hand: I don`t know if I would be the best option to be your bodyguard.

- Why so?

- A Spectre? That will do nothing to protect you and everything to expose you. If it was a salarian or an asari, I could comprehend. But the first quarian Spectre? That will make you a high profile target, won`t it?

She gave up trying not to laugh. She doubled over, grasping her sides. He looked at her like she had gone insane. Not that she could see it, though, damn helmet covering his face. When she was finished making an idiot out of herself in the middle of the Destiny Ascension, he asked:

- Is there something wrong?

- Kal. I am a quarian Admiral. This is as high-profile as it gets. Spectre or not, you are coming with me. – she said, walking toward him and pulling him by the arm to follow her. He wasn`t expecting that, and almost comes tumbling along the floor. – Whether you want it or not, Reegar.

She walked to the hangar, but suddenly stopped when she saw they were in the gigantic mess hall of the ship. She released her friend and put a finger on her mouthpiece.

- Let me guess. – he said. – You got lost. Or better yet. You don`t know the way out.

- Yes. – she admitted, slightly embarrassed.

- And I do know the way out. – he said. – So, what will impede me from not walking out of here?

She looked at him. She knew he was teasing, but she was going to show him what he got from teasing her. She quickly typed a command in her omni-tool. A spark flew from her hand and hit his chest. He grasped where it had hit, hissing. She laughed.

- What the hell! That thing is military grade!

- So is you suit… now let`s see what a quarian Spectre has installed in his suit.

- Oh, no. Please don`t go there!

- Hm… Fleet and Flotilla… Weapon Modification for Dummies… and…

She stopped scrolling down on his suit`s specifications. Slowly, she turned her head to him. Then she began to giggle. She whispered:

- Nerve Stim Pro?

He stopped. She could see his eyes visibly widen. She was tempted to say that out loud. Before she could do so, however, he said;

- Okay, okay, okay! I`ll go with you. – he said. She huffed triumphantly and released the hack. – Keelah, and I thought dealing with the Council was difficult!

- All right, Mr. Urges. Now where is the hangar bay?

00000

- ETA to Rannoch, about seven hours, admiral. – said the turian pilot, over the intercom.

- Thank you. Call us when we arrive.

She walked back to Kal. The shuttle they were in wasn`t designed for lengthy runs, but that was the only thing they could get in such a short amount of time. It reinded her of the old Kodiak in the Normandy, though the cabin and the cockpit were separated by a small door.

Kal was sitting in one of the benches, checking his omni-tool. She sat next to him. They had taken the shuttle after they had taken a short stop by the armory to retrieve their weapons. Tali was surprised to see Kal draw a Revenat Machine Gun from the weapon rack, along a Locust SMG with an extended barrel. He had laughed and said something about modding his weapon for stability and stuff Tali. She had just picked up her Graal Spike Thrower and her present from Shepard.

The M-77 Paladin was a Heavy Pistol. Kal had noted how she needed to have Spectre clearance to have one. She chuckled and made him take her to the hangar.

- What are you checking.

- Traffic stats. – he responded. – It looks like things are getting normal again. I bet that, with the Reapers gone, people will start returning to their home worlds.

- Just like us. – she said. He closed his omni-tool.

- Yeah. Maybe. It`s strange. – he leaned back. – People only appreciate their home when they are far away from it.

- Maybe now they`ll take care of them better. I`m sure we will.

They stayed like that. Tali looked toward the window. She could see the Mass Relay in the distance. The blue glow was strangely soothing.

- What do you think will happen, Kal? Are we going to just rebuild? Are we going to keep using these suits? And what about the Geth. Can we cooperate with them? I mean, I`m sure I will, but…

A light snore called her attention to Kal. He was sleeping, his head against the wall. She sighed. He had been sleeping when she met him again, and now there he was, sleeping again. She figured it was his way of passing the time. Seven hours of talking was almost impossible. She figured it would do her some good to sleep as well.

She struggled to find a comfortable position. She couldn`t decide in any. SShe tried snuggling closer to Reegar. Putting her head on his shoulder, she let her body go limp. She smiled. That was good.

Soon, she was sleeping soundly while the shuttle traveled through the stars


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The shuttle scooted closer to the ground. Tali awoke when it touched the plateau. She blinked a few times, and discovered she was lying fully on the bench. Reegar wasn`t there anymore. She looked around and, for a change, he was awake, looking out of the window.

- So this is Rannoch. – he said, in silent contemplation. Tali stood up. He still hadn`t noticed that she had awakened. – It`s… beautifull.

She jumped on his back. He stumbled forward, letting out a curse in Keelish flow out of his mouth when he hit his helmet on the plasti-glass window. Tali laughed like a little child.

- Oh, I`m eventually going to get payback, you know? – he said, as she dismounted. Shepard had once called that a "piggyback ride", but Tali was sure that Garrus was a little less pleased when Shepard had jumped on his back to demonstrate it.

- I am sure of it. But I`ll be watching you, Reegar. You won`t have a chance.

Reegar laughed. Then, he breathed in deep to stabilize himself. He stepped to the side to stand by the door. Tali signaled the pilot a "thank you" sign, and the door opened.

- Welcome to Rannoch, Reegar. – she said. Then, the both stepped out.

The shuttle reengaged its thrusters, lifting of and departing, leaving them both alone. It was the same spot where Tali and Shepard had landed the first time. It still seemed like yesterday. Reegar crouched and passed his fingers over a small shrub on the ground. Then her dragged his hand through the dirt. He seemed entranced.

- So, this is the homeworld we fought to recover. – he said, thoughtfully. She neared him. – This barren desert.

- Kal…

- It`s good to be back home… - he said, getting up. – Now, where are we going to stay?

- In the…

- Beachfront. – came a cybernetic voice behind them.

Reegar pulled his rifle on a moments notice, spinning and aiming his gun. A Geth Prime was standing there, not impressed with the display. Reegar holstered his rifle again, and Tali let out a sigh.

- Sorry. Old habits die hard. – he said. Then he extended his hand. – I`m sorry.

- I did not expect any different reaction. You are a Marine, violence against Geth is part of your life. – the prime took his hand and shook it. – I am Izara.

- Kal`Reegar, Council Spectre. And this is…

- Admiral Tali`Zorah Vas Normandy Nar Rayya, friend of Commander Shepard. You helped broker the peace between geth and the creators. You also worked alongside…

- Legion.

The name hung in the air for a brief second. Tali lowered her head. Ever since her discussion with Legion aboard the Normandy, her view on the geth began to change. After it… no, he… had sacrificed himself to give each geth free will, Tali had finally cemented her thrust in the geth as a species. Izara then proceeded.

- You will be staying in the beachfront, helping to coordinate the rebuilding of major cities.

- Coordinating? – Tali said, displaying a little bit of surprise. – I thought I would be helping them.

- The geth can handle physical labor well. It`s what you designed us to do.

- You are not our slaves anymore, why should we treat you as such? – to Tali`s surprise, that phrase came from Kal.

Izara seemed unconcerned to giving him a response. Instead, he just said:

- Spectre Reegar, your arrival here wasn`t expected.

- I came as a bodyguard to the Admiral. By the way, why the beachfront?

- Come with me. – he hailed them

He turned around and started walking. Tali walked behind him. Reegar observed her. The height difference between her and Izara was almost comical, but she walked forward with a determination Reegar found impressive, not even caring for the big weapon platform in front of her. He fell in line behind her, hand hovering over his submachine gun, just to feel safer. Now that the geth had free will, they could snap any second, just like every other species out in the galaxy. Hell if he was taking that chance, especially with Tali…

They arrived at a transport, some sort of tram. They stepped onto it, and it rapidly speeded in the direction of the sea. Kal watched attently all the rock formations that flew past them.

- They used to write poems about these… - he heard, from his side. Tali was leaning on the railing.

- Yeah. Maybe someday we`ll write again. And I mean write, not type into those datapads.

She chuckled. The train was coming to a halt, near a small platform. Once she stepped outside, she noticed it was the platform from where she had watched Shepard take down the Reaper. Memories flooded her head. Shepard final conversation with the Reaper, her discussion with Legion about not uploading the Reaper code, the tears that had come down when she said that Legion indeed had a soul, and him saying:

"I know, Tali. But thank you."

- Tali? You alright? – Reegar asked. She had stopped right at the exit from the tram.

- Yeah. Just… brings back memories.

Kal looked at Izara. The Prime said:

- This is the place where Commander Shepard took down the Reaper. We have already moved the carcass out of the way. We flung it in the sun.

- Oh…

Tali took another step forward. She saw, from the edge of the small platform, something black in near the shore. It looked like a…

… a house?

She quickly turned back to Izara. He continued, still matter-of-factly:

- Admiral Zorah has displayed continuous desire to have a house built on the shores of Rannoch`s ocean. As a thank you gift, we built one for you.

Tali was left shocked. Her mouth was opened, her stance stiff, not sure how to react. She wanted to jump of joy, to slump to her knees. She instead chose the more sensible route.

She tackled Reegar, wrapping her arms around him. He again was left without reaction. Izara tilted his head to this. Tali was crying. She had a house on the homeworld. All those promises had finally been fulfilled.

Reegar wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Izara said something about an elevator to go down and left to the tram again, leaving them alone. After a few more minutes of standing in silence, Tali released Reegar. Then, she walked to the elevator at the edge and signaled Reegar to follow her. He did. She pressed the only button available, and the thing shook and went down.

As they approached the ground, Reegar saw her eyes behind her visor. Those two glowing orbs were so familiar for him he could read them like a book. That and her body language. She seemed so happy. She was almost skipping in place.

The elevator arrived at the ground level. Tali went out first. The house had many angular lines, and she could faintly recognize the architecture as the same she saw on Haestrom. By the door, was a plaque. It read:

"This is the house of Admiral Tali`Zorah vas Rannoch.

The Broker of Peace between the Creators and the Created."

She ran her fingers across the words. It was written in keelish. She then stepped inside her new home.

The house was big. One big dinner table lined up in one corner, next to a door leading to what she assumed was a kitchen. The walls beside it were made out of glass, so she could have a vista of the ocean stretching through the horizon. A couch was on the opposite side, turned toward a vid-screen. There was even a bar. She would have to check that later. A staircase was in the middle of it all, presumably leading up to the living quarters… room.

"I need to stop thinking about ships." She thought.

- Nice place. – Kal said, behind her. She turned to see him.

He was giving a look around. His head darted to the table, then to the couch. He stayed there, thinking a little.

- Since I am your bodyguard, I guess I`ll have to sleep here.

Tali blushed a little. Then she was going to say something, but Kal was one step ahead of her. He walked to the couch and tested it`s softness.

- I`ll sleep on the couch. You go test out that new bed of yours.

She nodded. She was going to invite him up, but she wasn`t sure how he would take it. Probably not in the best way possible. She silently went up the stairs while Reegar detached his rifle from his back and put it on the sofa. He then sat down and waited for her to come back down.

00000

Her room was a dream place. It was spacious, with a big bed in the centre. A window let the sunlight in. A desk was in one of the walls, and a few purple curtains were hanging from the ceiling.

"Say what you will about the geth, but they have got a knack for architecture."

She walked to the desk. She had no idea how they did it, but a photo of the Normandy was there. Besides it, a small photo of the Normandy`s crew. She remembered it. They had taken that one when Shepard had become a Spectre. She, Shepard and Williams were were crouched, and Wrex, Kaidan and Garrus were standing upright. They were on the Normandy`s docking bay, ready to leave to find doctor T`Soni, and Tali was eager for her first mission with those people. All of them were smiling, even Tali, though they couldn`t see it, and Garrus, or the closest equivalent of a Turian smile.

She picked that photo up. She looked in the eyes of the now deceased Ashley Williams. She had no idea how she would die. Not peacefully, but struggling like the true soldier she was. Tali suspected that was the way she wanted to go. Not with a whisper, but with a bang. Shepard was distraught that day. She had managed to convince Wrex to cooperate with her, only for her friend to die a few hours later. It had been the first of many casualties.

Tali beagn to thimk about all the people who had given their lives to this war. Mordin, curing the Genophage. Ashley, on Virmire. Thane, dying to protect the salarian counselor, Valern.

And Legion. Dying to free an entire species of the Reapers.

A tear fell on her purple visor. She wanted to wipe it out, but she was unfortunately blocked by the helmet. She cursed. Then she noticed a small button that had passed unnoticed by her.

She slammed it, and an orange light passed through the room. The door sealed tight, and a small decon unit began filtering the air. She was impressed again by the geth. They had catered to her every need. Even the big window was sealed air-tight, to prevent bacteria to enter her room. She pressed the button again. The cycle ended and the door unlocked.

"That`s usefull." She thought, stepping out into the hallway. The hallway had one bathroom, no doubt a clean room too, and a small door that led to an attic.

She went down the stairs, and found Kal taking a look at the bar. She crossed her arms.

- Drinking in the job, are you? – she said. He gave a small jump and turned to her, hands behind his back.

- Erm… I was… checking for bugs! Yeah, that`s it. – he faked, shuffling his feet. Tali giggled.

- You are not fooling anybody, Reegar.

He sighed. His posture slumped.

- Allright. Let`s just say the geth have a very wide knowledge of liquors and beverages from all the galaxy.

- You and I will have to see to that collection. – she added. A few seconds later, she took it back. – I mean… see if they are fit for every specie. Unexpected guests have needs as well.

He laughed. She uncrossed her arms.

- Now, what can I do to help the rebuilding effort?

- I checked in on some reports. The geth are thinking about beginning repairs to our ships, and afterwards they would focus on rebuilding the old capitals. Meanwhile, we would go onto the farmlands, living in tents while restoring the crops. All in all, we should be clear to live in the cities in a month or two.

- That soon? – she said.

- I didn`t believe it myself when I first read it. Take a look for yourself.

He handed her a datapad. She took a look at it. In big letters, was written the estimated time of completion: one month, three weeks and four days. Below it, was written a more detailed version of what Reegar had told her.

- That sounds good.

- It is. But, there are other issues. – he added.

- Such as?

- The lack of water. Homeworld or not, we are in the middle of a desert. Our biosuits don`t let us live without water. The good news is that the river that ran close to the main farmland is still there. However… - he continued. – Sustaining a population of seventeen million will put too much strain on the resources in that area. We can`t let everyone land and stay in that area.

She had lost itself in the middle of his extremely long phrase.

- Where is everyone going to stay? – she asked.

- That`s the question, not the answer, ma`am. What do you want to do about it?

Tali thought for a moment. Sure, the place could not sustain seventeen million of her people and still yield resources for everyone. However, the solution came to her rather quickly. Thinking about what Reegar had said about geth as slave labour gave her the spark she needed.

- Reegar, send a message to all Ship Captains. Those who want to collaborate on the reconstruction of the capitals should stay near the cities, and we will ferry supplies to them as needed. The geth can help us in that regard. Elderly, children and people under medical care should have priority on landing on the farmland. We can use the ships as living quarters.

Kal heard all that and immediately begun to type in his omni-tool. He punched the holographic keyboard a few more times and the message was relayed.

- Done? – she asked, innocently.

- You wish. – he said, chuckling. Than he picked up a case that had been on the couch. It was filled with datapads. – The other matters aren`t as pressing, and you can postpone some of them. I wouldn`t recommend it, though. These things can become real problems if you give them time, ma`am.

- Will you stop calling me that? – she said, slumping her shoulders.

- Nope. Can`t do, ma`am. I`m still under your command. Besides… - he pointed to the emblem on his shoulder. – I don`t orders from you, remember?

- Then you got no reason not to call me by my name. – she said.

He was about to say something, but stopped when his omni-tool pinged him. He opened a link, and Admiral Gerrel was on the screen.

- Reegar, what does this message mean? – he said.

- It means what it means, Admiral. Admiral Zora came up with that solution. Is there a problem?

- It`s just...

- Reegar, patch me in. – Tali said. Reegar opened a link to her and she opened the video-feed. – Admiral Gerrel, it`s good to see you again.

- Equally said, Tali. Now, this "solution" you sent me is really the only option?

- Yes, why do you… - she stopped for a brief second before bringing her hand to her visor. – Oh, no. Please tell me you are not asking me this because of the geth.

- I don`t trust them, Tali. What if they turn on us again?

- They won`t, Admiral, I assure you of that.

- But what if…

- They won`t. – she said, cutting the link.

Kal stared at her.

- What happened?

- It seems that I… - she remembered Shepard`s talk with the Council and smiled. – Lost the connection.

Kal laughed. The council had already told him of Shepard`s "bad habit", but he never thought he would have seen it coming from Tali.

- I think being your bodyguard won`t be as bad as I predicted, ma`am...

* * *

**_Wazzzzaaa?_**

**_So, guys, as you probably noted, this story has only one review (BTW, thanks, poison1234. You`re awesome), but it has been really popular, actually. So, if I could kindly ask, would you mind leaving a review? It really stimulates me to write further._**

**_Thanks, see ya._**

**_Eddy._**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

- The nerve…. – Han`Gerrel said, to himself. The lights of the control room of the Neema shone around him, reflecting off of his visor. – What happened?

- We lost the connection, Admiral. – one of the pilots said. – Want us to recover it?

- No need. Divert to Rannoch. I`m going to speak with her in person.

00000

Tali slumped on the couch. She had spent the whole day solving problems she didn`t knew she had. Luckily, Kal was there to help her. Be it by getting a drink for her, be it by helping her with logistics and communications. She thanked him far more than she should. He deserved it.

- What now, Kal? – she asked him. He took out a bottle from the bar and handed it to her.

- Now you rest. I`ll go and take a look on the outside. Check the perimeter, if you will.

- What`s that? – she asked, pointing at the bottle. It was black, with a silver line running through it`s length.

- Quarian liquor. Don`t know how the geth got it, but might as well drink it.

She chuckled and took the bottle in her hand. She unscrewed the top and fitted it on her induction port. Turning her head back, she felt the liquor washing down her throat. It was cold and refreshing, but the pang of alcohol was still there. She didn`t know quarian liquor was so strong, but still, she was thankful for it. After a particularly grim datapad telling her about the death toll after the war, she needed it. Kal left through the main door. The windows were darkened on the outside, so she kept and eye on him. He walked slowly through the sandy beach. The sun was setting. He took to watching the ocean. She looked at his form intensely. His tall body, his red enviro suit and… that was about it.

She cursed the suits. And also the liquor. It was getting her brain foggy. Keelah, she couldn`t cope with the smallest amounts of alcohol.

She rested her head on her hand, still looking at him. He flexed his arms, and she wished that she could have his back under the suit. Instead of kicking herself in her mid, she imagined how he would look under that helmet. She giggled like a teenage girl, before falling into the couch. The bottle slid from her hand and fell on the floor, shattering. Reegar was startled by the sound and rushed inside the house.

Her vision was getting blured and foggy. She heard the door opening and the feeling of arms around her beckoned the arrival of sleep into her mind.

00000

Tali woke up later, feeling her head pound under her helmet. She looked around, trying to make out the shapes around her. She felt a hand on top of hers.

- Shhh… - she heard Reegar say. – Relax, ma`am. You are home, in your bed. It`s me, Kal.

- What happened? – she asked, groggily.

- That bottle I gave you… wasn`t quarian liquor. – he said, looking ashamed. – It was ryncol.

She looked at him. His vision diverted downward. To the floor.

He was sitting in a chair by her bed. She opened her mouth to say something, but only started to giggle. He looked at her, like she had lost her mind. Then, slowly, the giggle evolved into a chuckle, which broke into a fit of laughter completed with tears. He chuckled as well, but soon was doubling over and laughing, with his hands at his sides.

They both laughed for some good ten minutes before the laughter stifled. She said:

- I guess I`m still a little bit drunk.

- Yeah, I guess. – he said. She looked down. His hand was on hers. He followed her gaze, and he quickly took out his hand. – Sorry.

- I don`t mind it.

His eyes shot to hers. For a split second, time stopped.

Then the doorbell rang.

Kal stood up.

- I`ll go get that. I`ll be right back. – he said, going to the dor. Tali groaned.

Reegar shut the door as silently as he could.

00000

"Smooth one, Reegar." He thought, going down the stairs to the living room.

The marine couldn`t pinpoint exactly when she had become the target of his admiration, his attention and, later, his love. Was love the right word? Probably. Ever since the first time they had met, in the Neema, after she had completed her Pilgrimage, they had been very close and good friends. Her bubbly and optimistic attitude was a nice break from the his own no-nonsense attitude, even if she was down about Shepard`s death.

Kal rubbed his hand on his visor. Why was he thinking about that? He had to tend to the guest.

He opened the door, and a familiar quarian in a white and red suit was there, regarding the view. Kal was surprised. He hadn`t expected to see him there.

- Veetor? – he asked. Veetor turned to him.

- Kal? What are you doing here? – the other quarian asked him. Reegar extended his hand and Veetor shook it.

- I`ve been assigned as Tali`s bodyguard. – he said, turning his right shoulder slightly so the Spectre emblem was visible to Veetor. – Council authority.

- Congratulations, Kal. I just came by to say hello to Tali. Where is she?

"She`s hungover" didn`t seem like a very dignified answer, so he took the simplest route off.

- She`s still asleep, Veetor. I would be happy to relay her the message. – he said, before stopping and reconsidering what he said. – Why did I sound like a secretary there?

- No idea. – Veetor said, laughing. Then, his omni-tool beeped. He answered it. – Doctor? Yes, sure. I haven`t forgotten. Don`t worry. I`ll be there.

Kal found that confusing. Veetor sounded mentally stable. Was he taking any medications?

- Are you allright, Veetor?

- Oh, don`t worry about me, Kal. – he said, when his omni-tool ended the call. – I`m okay now. It`s just that, after the treatment, the doctor stayed with me to keep track of me, to avoid future breakdowns. Then, one thing led to another and… - he paused before saying. – Before the Reaper`s attacked, we started dating.

- Good for you, Veetor. – Kal said, genuinely happy. – It`s good to see something good came out of the war.

- I guess. – Veetor said, turning around. – See you soon.

Kal waved and closed the door. Veetor`Nara. It was good to see him again. Unfortunately, that brought another question to his mind.

"How did he discover this place? I thought it was supposed to be secretive."

The thought worried him a little. Tali wouldn`t want camera`s shoved up her face while trying to solve the problems of her homeworld. He chuckled. Well, if worse came to pass, he still had his rifle.

Looking through the window, he saw another group heading for the house.

He went to the sofa and grabbed his Revenant.

00000

Tali was feeling better. Her head had stopped hurting and the dryness on her throat was gone. She was about to go to sleep again, when she began to listen talking on the lower floor.

- Admiral, she`s not well enough to answer you right now.

- So be it. I`ll wait here. – came a voice she was hoping she wouldn`t have had to hear so soon.

She kicked the covers from her. She moved decisively to the door and down the stairs. She saw Reegar arguing with another quarian at the the door. He had his revenant strapped to his back and his fingers were itching to grab his Locust by his hip. The other quarian looked over Kal`s shoulder and saw her, shoving Kal aside.

- I think she can see me right now, Reegar. – Han`Gerrel said. Reegar turned. – She`s right here.

Tali sighed. The Admiral had brought some escort, but they stayed behind, at the door, under Kal`s watch.

- Can I offer something to drink, Admiral? – Tali said. Han took a quick glance at the bar, and shook his head.

- No, thanks. I must admit, I got a little…excited with the alcohol in the victory party. Put me in bed for a week.

"Well, I just hoped you would puke inside of your suit again."

- What do you want, Gerrel? – she said. – Please refrain from telling me you travelled all the way to Rannoch just to complain about working with the geth.

- Tali, you aren`t thinking straight. We are forcing the geth to work for us again. How much time do you give them to revolt?

- Gerrel, first of all, the geth have volunteered to work for us. This isn`t slave labour. And don`t pretend that you care for them enough to go against it.

Gerrel seemed to fume under the suit. Tali smirked. Even though she had once agreed with Han, her view on him had changed. Like Zaal`Korris, she now thought of him as nothing more than a warmonger. And a warmonger in times of peace was never good news.

- Now, is there anything else you wished to discuss?

- Your father would have been ashamed of you, Tali.

That was it. Tali burst out.

- Don`t talk about things you know nothing about, Han! Don`t you dare speak of my father that way! – she screamed. Kal looked back, and even the Admiral seemed to be surprised with her sudden change of attitude. Looking at Kal, she said. – Reegar, please, show Admiral Gerrel the exit door. He`s not welcome in my home.

- Yes ma`am. – he said, coming closer to Gerrel. They were about the same size. Reegar seized his arm.

- Captain Reegar, I warn you, don`t do this.

- It`s not Captain anymore, Admiral. It`s Spectre.

Han turned to him, his eyes bulging underneath the visor. Kal shoved him out of the door.

- Now go before I decide to take my rifle out, Admiral. With all due respect, that is.

He slammed the door in his face. The room lapsed into a silence that lasted a few minutes, right until Tali burst out laughing again.

- What the hell was that last phrase for? – she asked.

- Just thought it would add character, ma`am.

She finished laughing. Then she looked at a window. The sun was beginning to set.

- I think I can call it a day, Kal. – she said, just noticing how tired she was. – I`m going to take a shower and then I`m off to bed.

- Now I`m jealous, ma`am. – he said, mockingly. – You have a bed, and a shower. Tsk, tsk.

- Well, you didn`t run up against a giant Reaper not knowing if you would return. – she said.

- Well, there is that small part about saving you back on Haestrom… - he returned. – And defending you against the Admirals

- Touché, Reegar. – she said, copying Shepard.

- What`s that even supposed to mean, ma`am?

- I don`t know.

Reegar laughed, and she went up the stairs. She was looking forward to a shower. It had been years since she had felt water running down her skin.

- Good night, ma`am.

* * *

_**I`m sorry for taking long to upload this. Good news or bad news, depending on your point of view: I`m going to finish this story soon. Be prepared.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Tali walked to her bathrrom. The last words that Reegar had said stuck on her ears, and she gave of a small sigh. Why wouldn`t he treat her like any other? Always so polite and firm with the command chain, even though he was now out of it. And, besides, what had been that earlier? When he had withdrawn his hand from hers, he had seemed… ashamed? Sheepish? Bashfull? Probably not.

The bathroom was fairly spacious. It had a mirror, something that wasn`t that common for quarians. They, after all, didn't need to check if their faces were pretty. However, due to the possibility of the quarians no longer having such a weak immune system, she was sure beauty and mirrors would become a part of their society. It was in every species. Well, mostly asari and humans, but other species did have their attractives. According to Javik, quarians were considered

She started wandering about the bathroom, looking for a way to turn on the shower. She found that, in the box, there were two nobs, which probably controlled the water stream.

She went to the mirror and moved her hand up to her mask. She hesitated a little. It was already dark, and it was getting darker. She would rather see what she was doing than try to use something she barely knew how to do and risk hurting herself. Kal would go crazy if he found out that she had hurt herself. What was that human expression again? Flip-out?

She sighed and took her hand off her mask. She would shower in the morning. She strolled out of the bathroom and went to her room.

She literally threw herself in the bed and pulled the covers over herself. She stayed that way for a while before remembering that her suit would adjust to the temperature regardless of what she wore on top of it. She got out of the covers and lay on her side. The sky was stary, she could see through her window. She sighed.

- Thanks, Shepard. – she said, to herself. – Thank you for the homeworld. Thank you for the house. And thank you… - she said, slowly closing her eyes. – For Kal.

00000

She woke up in the middle of the night, feeling bone-dry thirsty. It was probably the desert air. Or the salty breeze coming from the sea. Either way, she went out of the bed, sobering up quickly. She planted her feet firmly on the ground and stepped toward the door.

Once she was in the corridor, however, she heard a small sound. A murmur, more like. She could barely hear it, but it was there.

She went down the stairs, with her hand on one of the walls. Looking at the couch, she saw his shoulders slumped.

- Kal? Are you okay? – she asked

- Yeah. Mostly. – he said, turning his head so one of his eyes was looking at her. She got closer.

- What does " mostly" means in this case? – she asked, concearned.

He motioned for her to sit on the ouch, next to him. Her heart clenched for a brief second, and she slowly sat by his side. He sighed and leaned back. She saw, in the small coffee table, a glass of turian brandy, with a small straw jutting out of it. She couldn`t conatin a small smile when she remembered about her conversation with Shepard after Horizon.

- We`ve seen the worst this galaxy has, ma`am. You more than me. But still, I don`t think there`s much else to see.

- Then why are you mulling over it? If we have seen everything bad, then all that is left is good.

He chuckled at her logic. He then made something she was definitely not expecting. She gasped when his hand pressed on top of hers once again. He was still chuckling and looking at the starry night sky, but his hand was gently massaging hers. Her heart almost stopped. He moved his hand down hers, twisting one of her fingers playfully. She was drawing breaths deeply and slowly. Even if what she felt was just her suit pressing against her skin, the fact that Kal was doing it was oddly enticing.

His hand stopped moving to just stay on top of her. They stayed on that comfortable silence for a few moments, before he turned to look at her.

- I know. And I`d like to spend all these years of peace and goodness with someone special. But… - he continued, unconsciously leaning in her direction. She was doing the same, her heart a continuous drum beat inside her ribcage. – I don`t know if she is interested in it.

Her heart was beating so loudly and fast she was sure it would go into cardiac arrest. Anything she had been thinking about was definitely not as important as this. She sighed. His hand went up her arm, an act that was copied by his other hand. Her breath catched when his hands reached her neck and continued to go up. Slowly, she put her hands on top of his and guided them to her visor. Her breathing was slow and rhythmical.

- She is, then. – he said.

She closed her eyes. She had almost never taken away her helmet, even to see herself in the mirror. But she was ready for it. She was ready to show someone her face. She trusted Kal. She…

… loved him.

She heard a decompressing sound.

- Keelah… - she heard him say. She slowly opened her eyes. He was staring at her uncovered face. – Hello, Tali`Zorah. I am Kal`Reegar.

She smiled, and heard his breath catch heavily as she did so.

- No. – she sadi, sliding her hands up his chest and stopping at his visor. She pulled his helmet off. – You are Kal`Reegar.

They sat there, drowning themselves in each other`s face. Kal pulled off his gloves and moved his hands her arms again, this time gently caressing the sensitive skin on her face. She basked in the sensation of his warm hands finnaly touching her skin. He cupped her cheeks and slowly pulled her closer.

Their lips met. She relished at the sudden feeling of love that surged up her chest. Their eyes closed, and Tali felt in heaven. She leaned further into him, and the kiss grew in passion. Suddenly, she felt his tongue press against her lips. She recoiled a bit, not sure of what to do. He opened his eyes.

- Is something wrong? – he asked, a small amount of distress showing on his voice.

She immediately lunged at him again. He was surprised, but soon he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her. Again, he pressed his tongue on her mouth. Slowly, she parted her lips, letting him explore the inside of her mouth. She felt his tongue run through the inside of her cheeks, her gums and her teeth, before it softly massaged her own tongue. The sensation was wonderfull.

Suddenly, he parted the kiss. She was about to complain, but he was quicker.

He put his hands on her backside and stood up, carrying her up with him, while she somehow ended up with both her legs around his waist. She was surprised, but instead f a gasp, a low, husky moan left her throat. That seemed to have excited him further. She shyly poked his tongue with hers. He retreated and let her explore his own mouth, whilst her hands ran up and down his back and neck.

He walked to the stairs. He almost stumbled on the last step, having to jam his hand on the wall to avoid falling. The sound startled Tali, and she unlocked the kiss and looked to his hand on the wall. He chuckled and quickly said, near her mouth:

- Don`t worry. I`ll protect you from everything.

She signaled to the ground. He grunted, but set her on the floor. She took his hand with a smile and guided him to her room.

Once there, he closed the door behind them. Tali turned to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He put both hands on her waist and looked intensely into her eyes. They touched their foreheads. The atmosphere on the room was a romantic one. Tali pressed the decontamination protocol button.

- Ma` am… - he said, staring deep into her eyes. – Are you sure you want to do this?

- Keelah, Kal. Will I have to beg for you to call me by my name?

- No… - he said, smiling and approaching her ear. He nuzzled her neck and the hair near her ear, and Tali shuddered at the sensation of his warm breath in such a sensitive area. Then he whispered: - Tali.

She shuddered, letting a sigh escape her mouth. She lifted her head an their lips met again. She bent back and he pressed forward. They lied down, Kal on top of her.

- Yes, Kal. I want this. I want this with all my heart. I want you to be with me.

- Is this your first time? – he asked. She bit her lower lip and nodded. He smiled, and his white teeth were beautifull, she thought. – Mine too.

No more words were said, as they shed what remained of their suits and were thrown into a warm and romantic haze as their bodies and minds finally became one.

00000

Tali had never felt so happy in her life.

She couldn`t curb the smile on her lips as she looked at him. They were both lying on their sides, after their lovemaking had ended. The sky was starrier than ever, but none of them bothered looking at it.

- You are beautiful, Tali.

She sighed again. For the whole affair, before, during and after the "deed", he had told her that nonstop. She didn`t mind the repetition, though. He rubbed her face. His hand sent goosebumps through her body. She closed her eyes and adjusted herself under the covers.

- You know how to treat a lady well, Kal.

- Why do I have the impression that saying "I have lots of experience" wouldn`t be charming.

She slapped him lightly in the chest. He laughed and kissed her forehead. She nudged closer to him.

- I love you, Kal. – she said.

- I love you too, Tali.

- Promise me you won`t leave me, Kal. I wouldn`t manage living here without you.

The sincerity of her words shocked Reegar. He tilted her head up. Her eyes met his.

- Tali, since I ever saw you on the Neema, I felt this way for you. Remember? You were 25, I was 27. Remember when we both got in trouble for you hacking our captain`s omni-tool? – she laughed at the memory, which was what he had been trying to do. – I could have bailed there. I didn`t. Later, when you and Shepard were out saving the galaxy again, I could have gotten involved with someone else. I didn`t. Same thing when I was out on missions to help the war. So don`t ever think I`ll leave you now. I love you, Tali. I always have and I always will.

She stayed there, in silence. She was feeling tears forming on her face.

- That`s why I wanted to ask you something, Tali. – he continued. She had her eyes fixed on his.

- What, Kal?

- Will you walk with me until the end of times? Will you be my bondmate?

Her breathing stopped. Her eyes widened a little. The tears began to roll down. She smiled. She had always dreamed with this. Keelah, did she feel nervous. From the frequency of his heartbeat, she could tell that so was he. She gulped down, before her smile got even bigger.

- Yes. – she said, simply. – Yes, yes yes, yes!

He also stopped. She saw a small tear on his face. She began to cry, not of sadness, but of the most pure joy she had ever felt. He hugged her tightly.

- I love you so much. – she heard him say, against her head as he gently patted her hair.

- I love you too… - she said, sobbing.

Slowly, they went to sleep in each other`s arms, ready to face the future…

... together

* * *

_**Short and sweet, just how mama tought me.**_

_**Please, leave a review.**_

_**Thanks a bunch!**_

_**Eddy**_


End file.
